Heated Strike
by Fazadragonhart
Summary: No, Weiss doesn't avoid Ruby because they are quarreling, despite how annoying and doltish the younger can be sometimes. She keeps her distance because of…things unmentionable. Little did she know the young wolf in red hood has her own scheme up on her sleeves. PWP with wolf faunus Ruby and lion faunus Weiss.


**Heated Strike**

 **Ruby is a wolf faunus and Weiss is a lion faunus (blame Kuma's veeeeery old art for that). Everyone's faunus and everyone's happy, yay. SDC is still a dick but that won't matter here.**

 **We cool? Okay, let's jump to the story.**

 **And oh, someone got a dick here. Hopefully that serves enough as your warning.**

* * *

Weiss learned something today; how geographical advantage can give you serious logistical disadvantage

Beacon Academy and its location on high-rising cliff provided ample natural defense against Grimm or other external assault, and the cost of accessibility was easily resolved by airships. It was a perfect place to train aspiring huntsmen and huntresses in safety and undisturbed focus.

However, that also mean you only need to take airships away from the equation to throw Beacon into chaos. Malignant thunderstorm had plagued Beacon and the airspace surrounding for unbreakable streak of two weeks, halting any means of air transport from and to Beacon. This severed both logistics and transportation line; students unable to depart for mission or return to the campus and shipment of supplies was jammed.

Unfortunately, suppressants were amongst those said supplies. Beacon suffered unexpected shortage of suppressant from it, and long story short, the academy fell into hormonal catastrophe. With the intensity of pheromones wafting around that made students too horny to concentrate, professors agreed to have the classes exempted until they can re-establish order with the shipment of suppressants.

Praise the luck Weiss had, for Ruby had her heat just when they had no suppressants left! Team RWBY's emergency stock of suppressant had been carried by Blake who was off for two-man mission with Yang. Speaking about Yang, the blonde had been terrorizing Weiss lately, with texts and voice mails of castrating her with Ember Celica once she was back at Beacon if certain "things" happened to Ruby.

Spurred by her survival instinct to preserve her procreating organs from a raging golden bear, Weiss endured days after days of skirting off from her partner and making sure at least 10 meters of distance were present between them. Wait, scratch that, with Ruby's semblance even 100 meters was nothing. She just tried to avoid her sweet and _tasty_ partner as much, as far away, and as best as possible.

Be patient and don't succumb to primal want. Few hours (or days) from now, the suppressants shipment would come and she didn't have to had Ruby's sweet strawberry scent filled her head and made her unmentionables felt tighter. Until then, she would just busy herself with self-study.

She sat hunkering by her desk, trying to immerse herself in her notes of Beringel study in their shared room. Library would've been a better option, if only horny students didn't not-so-discreetly use it as a hideout for their "heated adventures".

But it didn't like she could hide from Ruby anyways. Not when her brain was full of the imagination of the naked young wolf on her fours, presenting her delectable rear and wet slit for the white lion's pleasure—

"Weiss!"

—Speaking of the devil.

"What do you want, dolt?" she growled, trying to keep her cool while something down there getting hotter and harder.

"I made you coffee! Black with two sugars, is that okay with you?"

She nonchalantly grabbed the mug and took a hasty sip. Even the strong aroma of coffee couldn't cover Ruby's tempting natural scent. Why can't she be something without sharp nose—chicken, snake, trilobite, whatever—her sensitive lion olfactory sense was slowly torturing her here.

From her peripheral view she could see her partner's wolf ears drooped in joyful anticipation and her bushy tail wagged, puppy eyes in full force. She sighed and let her guard down, just for this time.

"Thank you, Ruby. This is a wonderful coffee."

Ruby's ear perked up as she grinned widely and Weiss helped herself a small chuckle.

Despite the hitch and heat down there, Weiss started to get comfortable the company offered by Ruby and the coffee. However, the more she drank, the more the coffee subtly tasted…wrong.

It didn't come from the sugary sweetness (Ruby's sweet tooth somehow rubbed off on her and made her tongue _trying_ to appreciate sweetness more), but few bits of the strong caffeine taste weren't present—a decaf coffee, maybe?

And she didn't know why the wolf in red hood, of all places, chose to sit on her bed. Okay, she knew her bed was far more strategical and convenient for resting and sitting compared to Ruby's hanging death trap, and her teammates often sat there too. It was just Ruby's micro expression and subtle gestures that seemed off in the lion's blue eyes, as if her wolf was teasing her…in sensual way.

Suddenly a wave of heavy sleepiness punched her consciousness away. Her surroundings become fuzzy swirls of fading colors as her head slumped on the desk, but she still could make a smirk and a pair of glinting silver eyes looming over her.

"Sleep now, snow lion."

Xxxx

Her head was hazy, her eyes were blurry. How dare that dolt to drug her coffee! Pulling pranks was in Yang's job description, but sisters could influence each other, she guessed.

She sobered up with a jolt when something that felt _good_ surged from her loin. She looked down south there and found Ruby stuffed her fleshy sack to her mouth, mumbling muffled moans against her skin.

"Ruby! Stop this—!"

She blinked.

Not only stripped naked, she also had rope binding her wrists to the bed. Drugging her and now taking advantages and bound her, how Ruby can be so low?

She bit her lips, not wanting to let her moans out and eventually admitting Ruby's victory for this underhanded trick. However, it proved to be a hard feat, with Ruby exploiting her weakness of getting her balls sucked. She should've known well what lied underneath the black-red wolf's face of innocence, but that never stopped Ruby from surprising her in bed by lathering her hard length with sensuous affection.

Try as she could, she knew her willpower would eventually lose to her pent-up lust. A low whimper made its way out as Ruby sucked the head and played with her sack. She let out a soft growl when Ruby pulled back, but immediately calmed with a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're the one who chose the hard way, Weiss. You could've mounted and rutted into me as you please," Ruby nuzzled, murmuring against her lips as a set of dainty fingers pumping her cock. "I've been waiting for you to pounce on me and fuck me wild, but you ran away me instead!" she whined.

And Weiss had just realized that she never even considered Ruby and her frustration. If there's any, it was Ruby who suffered more from the heat.

Perhaps Weiss deserved this, for neglecting her girlfriend's need, but her lion's pride still refused to have her bound like this. Lions were to dominate, to stand on top, and being roped like this was a blasphemy to her pride!

Her breath hitched when Ruby took in her length again, her tongue lapping the sensitive frenulum and her teeth gently raking the skin. Most considered teeth to be taboo in oral actions, but the wolf was certainly a prodigy to utilize her teeth intimately, never failing to make the snow lion into a melting, moaning mess with them.

Ruby let it out with a small popping noise. She spared some moment to enjoy Weiss and her flustered face, eyes hazy with arousal and primal need. Gone the prim and proper heiress, only a horny beast desperate for pleasure remained. Watching Weiss struggling to keep herself from moaning was more than enough to make Ruby wet.

She surprised her white lion by dauntlessly taking the whole shaft into her mouth. The length and girth still provided challenges for the wolf even after all this time, but it was the source of the fun. Expertly taming her gag reflex, she took Weiss deep and let her throat squeezing the head, the wet and warm lining massaging the whole length from the tip to the base. Nearly bleached from her wits by the pleasure, Weiss couldn't do anything but moaning and rocking into Ruby's welcoming orifice wantonly.

After tantalizing moments of lugging long hard meat inside her throat, Ruby slowly slid it out and took few moment of respite to relieve her lungs. She took her time to appreciate her fruit of labor; Weiss complained with some impatient growl.

"Come on, patience is a virtue, lion," she giggled.

She locked her eyes at Weiss and took the shaft in again, bobbing her head up and down and her hand stroking the base of the hard flesh. She hummed to give exciting vibration on the throbbing meat, teasing it with gentle rake of her teeth in between her powerful sucking, all done in bestial vigor.

It was too much for Weiss. The look of faux innocence Ruby gave while blowing her got her sanity slipping away and drowned by her own moans. She dug her head to the pillow and growled hard as the climax hit her, her length throbbed hard and ejected spurts of white mass of fluid to Ruby's waiting mouth.

Finished riding her high, she let out a soft contented mewl. A peek to down there, however, made her screaming internally.

She couldn't believe it. Even after intense ejaculation, she was still blasphemously hard.

"D-Dolt, did you put anything funny on my coffee?"

"Aside from sleeping drugs? Nope!"

Ruby giggled and lightly stroked the erected flesh, her childish chime replaced by her seductress' voice privileged for Weiss' ears only. "You're just being a hungry, horny lion, Weiss," Ruby hummed, licking the underside of her length.

With a fertile beautiful wolf in heat sucking her cock, of course her inner lion would go into crazy rut and wouldn't be sated until she had Ruby stuffed full with her seed. Not that Weiss didn't like it, though.

Ruby rubbed the lion's hard shaft against her sopping wet slit, feeling the heat rubbing against her folds. Her days of heat had been filled with fantasy of Weiss breeding her, rutting hard, claiming her with pride, arrogance and ownership over her. What she got instead was Weiss being as skittish as a scared cub and threw her into throes of sexual desperation, relying only to her fingers that did awful job at substituting Weiss' cock.

Now the scampering lion was caught, it was the time to live up her fantasy.

And Ruby deliberately moaned a long howl of pleasure as she lowered herself, taking in the hard length she'd been craving so much. The wolf and the lion rocked together, bodies tangled together in delicious friction.

A tight hold on Ruby's bouncing breasts. Spanking that pert ass. Imagine uncountable things Weiss could do with her hands free. Still, her legs weren't bound and were able to deliver ample leverage to thrust into Ruby. Her movements were aimless and sloppy, but the wolf in heat seemed to enjoyed it more than she expected.

Now she understood.

Ruby didn't aim for total control. She just wanted to see Weiss thrash against the binds and forced her to become wilder and harsher in their mating.

That was clever—another proof why the childish young wolf was selected as their team leader.

She shivered, the tightness was choking her length mercilessly in velvety warmth she loved so much. She wanted more, more depth and power, more shove to defile the burning love hole of her beloved wolf. Alas, she couldn't much with her freedom restrained by knots on her wrists, leaving most of the control of their intensity in Ruby's whim. It shouldn't be a concern, looking at how excited the wolf rode her with her tongue lolled out in ecstasy.

Still, Ruby was right. She should've casted her pride aside and mounted Ruby in full reign, just like how a royal lion destined to breed her bitch in heat.

However, she didn't rue this moment—to be strained and fought her way to pleasure made her heart palpitated with more excitement. A thrill to fight for her need and pleasure through binding odds.

Next time, still, when her sweet wolf's heat strike again, Weiss would assert her domination and made her bitch knew her place.

Ruby's idle hands went to grope her breasts while bouncing on her throbbing length, giving a sneer of playfulness and good-natured arrogance. "Can you even breed me like this, hmm?" the wolf hummed and nibbled on Weiss' lion ear, taunting her girlfriend's already desecrated dignity even further.

Weiss was too drowned by pleasure that rushed through her nerves, her reply was nothing but frustrated growls and wild bucks of her hips. She wanted to sink her fangs and laid her mark on Ruby while she wrecked the wolf's tight snatch, claiming her bitch outside and inside, and these blasted ropes around her wrists depraved her from such luxury.

Perhaps, her frustration from being unable to mark Ruby with her fangs, being demeaned from her natural dominant role made her thrusts wilder and more desperate. Her seed had to mark her wolf's womb and bred her. Driven by that instinct, she thrashed delivering sharp hip thrusts that drove her length deeper and amped up Ruby's moans. Sapped so much strength

"Ruby, I—" A sudden tight jerk of Ruby's snatch on her member made her throat hitch and yanked out a moan from her. The wolf's face was flushed brightly, tongue hanging out, red-tipped black laid flat on her skull. She was too lost in pleasure and the only thing that kept her moving was her hunger for their big end.

"Cum in me, Weiss! Breed me! I want to have your pups!"

Was it from mad tightness around her cock or the lewd plea of her girlfriend, but she couldn't hold herself anymore. She pushed herself deeper to the bed as her hips raised high, a loud moan clawed its way out of her throat as strong spurts of her hot virile seed made their way into Ruby. It was so intense, sapping so much of her strength that her legs and hips felt like limp jelly and fell helplessly to the bed.

Not long after her, Ruby fell prey to heat-induced sexual trance, milking for every drops of her warm seed with her climaxing walls. Under her was her white lion, whimpering painfully sweet moment of being milked dry to fill her thirst for the lion's essence of virility. The wolf mewled softly as the lion's seed warmed up her wanton womb and sated her aching heat.

Their session ate so much energy that she couldn't support her body. She flopped on top of Weiss, muttering a soft 'sorry' under her panting breath. The snow lion shifted and craned her neck to get her most comfortable position and gently kissed the crimson wolf.

"You forgot the condom," Weiss pointed out tiredly.

"Don't worry, I think I can endure nine months without lifting Crescent Rose."

"You can't and won't, dolt. And please, untie me."

Ruby made some small guilty giggle before untying the binds. Weiss sighed in relieve after getting her freedom back, rubbing the sore mark around her wrists. She pulled the quilt over her body and let the young wolf whined a happy noise and snuggled her neck.

It started with not-so-pleasing surprise, but it wouldn't be a reason for them not to bask in the warm afterglow and indulged in their post-coital cuddling. Weiss chuffed softly and ran her hand along the toned lines of Ruby's stomach, giggling to herself. She lowkey hoped it'd be a white cub with silver eyes.

Wait.

Forget about cute lion cubs and wolf pups. Yang would kill her even before she knew it.

* * *

 **Well… female wolf = bitch, so in a way it's not dirty talking eh?**

 **Yes, they have animal ears and tail (and maybe no human ears). Sue me!**

 **But still, what the fuck did I just write. Prolly I can't stand seeing this littering my hard disk as unfinished smut crap for almost a** _ **year**_ **. Pretty subpar to my current standard for quality, but eh, I'm too lazy to rewrite 25% of it. Let this be like it is, as a reminder to aspiring writers out there how not to write a smut.**


End file.
